Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a shuttle platform that actuates from a first position to a second position to facilitate loading a light rail transit vehicle on a shared track rail system.
Discussion of Art
Shared track rail systems are used by freight rail vehicles that transport non-human cargo and light rail transit vehicles transport passengers. Based on the various types of rail vehicles that are used by the freight rail vehicles and the light rail transit vehicles, regulations exist for shared track rail systems compared to rail systems that are exclusive to one of freight rail vehicles or light rail transit vehicles. In particular, the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA) regulates a distance from a centerline of a shared track rail system to a platform depending on if the platform is a setback platform (e.g., above-ground level) or a level boarding platform (e.g., approximately on ground level).
In light of such FRA regulations, problems and difficulty arise with loading and alighting light rail transit vehicles. For instance, a conventional light rail transit vehicle includes a steep incline of steps to board, which can prove difficult for entry and exit. In another instance, individuals with wheeled mobility devices (e.g., wheelchair, motorized assistance vehicle, etc.) are unable to enter or exit the light rail transit without a ramp or a bridge plate. A setback platform also adds additional problems and difficulty based on having a gap between the front of the setback platform and the centerline of the shared rail track system based on the FRA regulation(s).
In light of these FRA regulations that create difficulties with loading and alighting light rail transit vehicles, what is needed is a solution that allows passengers (e.g., with or without wheeled mobility devices) to enter and exit a light rail transit vehicle with ease without a steep incline or concern of a large gap between the platform and the light rail transit vehicle.